Spring Fever
by Shellecah
Summary: A handsome new suitor tempts Kitty, a lady of the night seduces Matt, and Chester vies with Doc for the affections of a young woman courted by a jealous beau.
1. Chapter 1

The strongly built man with chiseled features who stood just inside the batwings and narrowed his keen dark eyes as he scoped the Long Branch was a stranger to Kitty, and his vigilant bold air aroused her curiosity. His eyes lingered on Kitty as he sighted her, his penetrating stare heightening her senses, and she felt a stirring within like a tickle.

The stranger's eyes held Kitty's as he moved to the end of the bar where she stood and took off his hat, uncovering thick, waving dark hair. His face was a clean shade of amber. "How do, ma'am," he said in a deep, mellow voice. Looking into his eyes was enlivening, and Kitty knew at once she could trust him, even if she encountered him alone on the prairie at night.

"Steele's the name, ma'am," he said. "Joshua Steele. May I buy you a drink?"

"Kitty Russell. This your first time here?"

"It is," said Steele. "I been setting up a new livery in town."

"Drink's on the house, first visit," said Kitty. "Beer?"

"Please."

" _Two beers, Sam."_

Joshua Steele was a conversationalist, and Kitty's thoughts flowed effortlessly as they talked. "Will you have lunch with me, tomorrow, Miss Kitty?" he said.

As he spoke, a sweet scent of lilacs wafted on a breeze through the Long Branch on the first warm night of spring. Kitty looked across the saloon over the batwings at the sky sparkling with stars as the lilac scent filled her head.

When Kitty met a suitor who pleased her, she reminded herself that her heart belonged to the marshal, inevitably wondered if Matt recollected her devotion, if he cared in the same way, and if he did, how deeply. She figured if Matt's love truly was "forsaking all others," the same questions wouldn't plague her every time an eligible man approached.

Kitty turned her gaze back to Joshua's eyes and smiled. He leaned patiently against the bar, watching her. He was not more than thirty-five years, yet had long creases which grew more defined at the corners of his eyes as he admiringly regarded her.

"Sure," said Kitty. "I'd like to have lunch with you, Joshua." His smile made him look unguarded and much younger.

Hearing Matt's measured steps, Kitty felt her heart give the usual light kick before settling into a quickened tempo. "Hello, Kitty," said the marshal, tipping his hat.

"Matt," said Kitty. "You met Joshua?"

"Joshua," said Matt. "The livery open for business?"

"It is, at long last," said Joshua. "I hired young Dave for my night man. He's only eighteen, but he's real capable."

"Dave's a good worker," said Matt. "He runs errands for me now and then; helps out chorin' sometimes at the jail."

Joshua gave a slow, serious nod, followed it up with a respectful pause, and said, "Kitty and I are going to lunch tomorrow."

"That so," said the marshal.

Joshua leaned back, resting his elbows on the bar as he looked from his six-foot height up at Matt. "Word around town is you have a beautiful woman," said Joshua. "A saloon proprietess. Not married, though. I like beautiful women, the unmarried kind especial, so I set my mind to meet her."

"Mm-hmm," said Matt. "See ya, Kitty." He tugged his hat brim.

"Matt, wait," said Kitty. "Don't you want a beer?"

"Later, maybe."

"Matt." Kitty went to him and took his arm. "I know you want a beer," she said. "Come talk to me awhile. I haven't seen you all day."

"It doesn't look like you've been lonely, Kitty."

"Don't let me keep you from your beer, Marshal," said Joshua. "It's Dave's first night workin' at the livery; I best check on him, make sure everything's alright." He put on his hat. "I'll see you tomorrow, lunchtime, Miss Kitty."

Matt watched him leave. "Let's sit down, Matt," said Kitty.

" _Two beers, Miss Kitty?"_ Sam called.

" _Just one, Sam. For Matt."_

"You and that fella must've had a lot to say," said Matt, pulling out a chair for Kitty. "You drained your beer mug at the bar."

"He's an interesting talker," said Kitty.

"Ya like 'im?"

"Sure. I wouldn't be havin' lunch with him if I didn't."

Sam appeared at the table and thumped a beer in front of Matt, glancing somberly at him before hurrying back to the bar. "Why did Sam look at you like that?" said Kitty.

Matt looked amused and a bit flustered. "Kitty," he said, "I didn't see Sam's expression cuz I was lookin' at you. And I have no idea what he's thinkin'."

Kitty shrugged. "I just asked," she said.

Matt gulped from his beer mug and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Seems to me you like Steele's company better than mine," he said.

Kitty hesitated, frowning a little and gazing intently at the marshal. "No, I don't," she said. "I had to think about it a minute, but no." She shook her head. "Every time I'm with a man I like, when you walk in, I like you so much more, Matt. I realize it, over and over again. Every time."

Matt's eyes softened from distant cool to warm, and he reached across the table, touching his palm to her face. "Kitty . . . . Sometimes I think I'm selfish, keepin' company with you," he said quietly.

Kitty took his hand in both of hers. "I don't want you to stop," she said, and the marshal smiled.

Kitty let go of his hand as one of her gals, Violet Darling, moved to their table. "What is it, Vi," said Kitty.

Vi laid her hands on Matt's shoulders, and he looked up into her large dark-blue eyes. "Violet," he said.

"Hello, Matt." Vi had a voice like warm silken sheets caressing skin. Her fingers with their long red-painted nails probed the marshal's shoulders. "You're tense," she said. Her fingertips kneaded Matt's neck.

"You know what a massage is, Kitty?" said Vi.

"No, I don't."

"It's the latest thing outa Paris," said Vi, her fingers working Matt's shoulders. "It's fine for makin' your man restful. For sleepin'. For lovin'."

"That feels good," said Matt. "I had some achy tightness in my muscles, there. It's gone, now."

"Course it is, honey." Vi brought her face close to his, her hands hot on his shoulders. She smelled of lavender soap.

"Your fingers must be gettin' tired, Vi," said Kitty.

"Mmm, a little." Vi put her arm around Matt, leaning her voluptuous body against his. He felt her breast move with her breathing, pillowed through the flimsy costume against his arm.

"Our patrons need tending to, Vi," said Kitty.

"Let 'em wait their turn," said Vi. She kissed Matt, her mouth full and moist, and he fought the impulse to take her in his arms and prolong the kiss.

"I'm here for you any time you want me," she purred, leaning over Matt, her pretty, sultry face filling the marshal's vision. She had a peachy complexion, and abundant gold hair dressed with blue combs and curled in ringlets. " _All_ you want of me," said Vi. "And I don't expect no devotion in return." Matt took light hold of her satiny bare arms.

"I best get back to work." Vi sighed. "You remember what I said." Matt watched her sashay to the bar.

" _Well,"_ said Kitty. "I'd only be a little surprised if you took 'er right here on the table." Kitty's eyes sparked, her mouth tightened and her chin set.

"Now, wait just a minute, Kitty," said Matt. "You saw what she did. She was all over me. What'd you expect me to do?"

" _Push her off."_

"I'd never push a woman; you know that."

"You know what I mean, Matt. You didn't resist her at all."

Matt looked at Kitty, unable to think of an answer. It was true; he hadn't resisted the gal. And he wanted her. Still did.

"Don't let me stop you, Matt," said Kitty. "Go ahead and have a good time with her. Maybe I'll do the same with Joshua Steele."

"What you do is your business, Kitty. I'd appreciate it, though, if you'd spare me the sharing of it."

"You know, Matt, _that_ is at the root of our problems." Kitty was raising her voice, and she struggled to keep it down. "You don't give a care if I have other beaus or not," she said through clenched teeth. "It's always my business; I have to deal with these suitors on my own, you could care less." Matt stared at her with a dazed look.

"Quit lookin' at me like I'm addled," said Kitty. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Kitty, I do care," said Matt. "I don't want you to have other beaus, but I have no right to interfere if you do."

Kitty sagged, seeming to shrink into herself as her anger dissolved. "I know," she said. She usually apologized when she tempered at Matt, but didn't this time, as she was sure he wanted to bed Vi.

"Kitty," said Matt. He took her hand resting on the table. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing," she said. "I started this, by accepting lunch with Joshua."

"Nothing wrong with that," said the marshal. "He seems a good man. Gives me no pleasure to say it, though, that's sure."

Kitty sighed, and Matt lightly squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, Matt," she said. "Just tired, now, is all."

"You wanna go upstairs?" he said.

Kitty nodded. "I'll say goodnight here," she said. "I really am tired, Matt." She felt depleted, although not ready for sleep. She wanted to go alone to her room, lock herself in, change into a nightgown, and while sitting in bed sipping tea, wonder about Joshua Steele and Matt, and whether Matt would bed Vi Darling.

"Alright, Kitty," said the marshal.

Kitty climbed the stairs, and looked down at the first floor. Matt habitually stood up to leave when she said goodnight, but tonight he'd kept his seat. He still sat there, looking up at her, and she almost beckoned him to come up and join her, as she had no doubt that he wanted Vi.

Vi was a lady of the night, and she'd seduced most every man who'd stepped inside the batwings, married or not. She drew men to the Long Branch, and Kitty had no intention of telling her to leave. Vi did her job, and she was good at it.

Kitty knew that Matt would rather share her bed than Vi's, that until Kitty shut herself in her room, he'd wait, hoping for her smile and welcoming gesture. Vi had put the craving in Matt, and he'd likely turn to her if Kitty didn't invite him upstairs.

Kitty gazed down at Matt's uplifted face a moment, then decided against it. She needed time to herself. If he took Vi, he'd only be doing what came natural, anyway. It was nothing to fret over, practically just trifling. Kitty went in her room and closed the door.

Matt watched Vi at the bar while he finished his beer. She smiled and walked slowly to him, swaying her hips. "Can I show you a good time, Matt?" she said.

He stared into her dark-blue eyes. "I have a nice room upstairs," said Vi. "Nice as Kitty's. My gown's fancy as hers, too. All blue silk and lots of lace. Clings on me like it grew there." Matt swallowed hard and said nothing.

Vi took his hand. "Come on, honey," she said. When Matt didn't move, she kissed him, and tugged his hand. He rose, and Vi led him up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, and Matt followed her in.

When the sun rose in a cloudless sky the next morning, the warm rays shone through a curtained window in Ma Smalley's bathing room, where Matt scrubbed himself in a tub of steaming water. He'd left Violet's room before dawn, spending the rest of the night in his bed at Ma's boarding house.

A young woman who boarded at Ma's was up early as well, as Doc had invited her to go fishing. Her name was Penelope Pierson, and folks called her Penny. Doc had removed her appendix that winter, and tended her through her convalescence with his usual diligent care, especially gentle and attentive to her, as Penny was pretty, petite and delicate, and just twenty-eight years old.

She'd turned sweet on Doc, although she had a suitor, a coal mine owner who paid for her living and had promised to ask her to marry him, when he found the time. He was too immersed in his business to pay her special attentions, so Penny turned to other men.

While confined to bed, she told Doc all about herself and her beau, and how she'd never worked a lick in her life, although her father had died and she had no other relatives to pay her keep, as the Piersons did not live long. Even so, suitors were always willing to take care of Penny, particularly if she favored them in return.

"A woman in my position can only afford to be a pristine lady if she's a drudge, Doc," Penny explained. "And with my constitution, I'd soon die as a drudge. I haven't a lot of book-learning, and I'm not smart enough to be a schoolteacher. So I became a kept woman to survive."

Doc was not judgmental of Penny, and expected no commitment from her. He knew she'd likely accept the coal mine owner—who was rich and not yet forty years of age—when the man got around to proposing. Doc had grown attached to Penny while he treated her, and decided to make the most of her company while it lasted.

Doc didn't know that Penny had turned sweet on Chester as well, and invited him to go fishing with them. She and Chester figured together that as she and Doc were small and Chester slim, the three of them would fit snugly on Doc's buggy seat.

Arriving early at the marshal's office as he always did, Matt told Chester he could take the day off. "You goin' fishin' with Doc?" said Matt.

"Yessir. Doc and Miss Penny Pierson."

"Whose idea was that?" said the marshal, grinning a little. "Not Doc's, I take it."

"Miss Penny invited me," said Chester. "Doc'll find out when we meet up ta Ma's."

"I'd like to see Doc's reaction to _that,_ " said Matt.

"Well, if Doc don't like it, Mr. Dillon, he don't haveta come with us," said Chester. He put on his hat, took up his fishing pole and a pail packed with damp dirt and live worms, and set out.

Penny sat waiting in Ma Smalley's parlor, a picnic basket at her feet. Ma had fried chicken, baked cornbread and sugar cookies with walnuts, fixed potato salad and mixed a bottle of cold tea for their lunch.

Chester opened the door and smiled when he saw Penny sitting with her little gloved hands folded and her ankles crossed, wearing a bright green gingham dress with white ruffles, a matching shawl and sunbonnet in her lap.

"Mornin', Miss Penny," said Chester. "My, you're pretty. Jest like a picture."

Penny's bright black eyes were a bit big for her face, which made her look endearing and younger than she was. She had silky yellow-orange hair, a small nose and bow mouth, and creamy complexion.

"Thank you, Chester," she said, beaming at him. She stood, reached her gloved hands up to his shoulders, lifted her face and pursed her mouth for a kiss.

Chester put down his pole and pail, gingerly touched his hands to her back, bent his head over hers, and kissed her, the wavy tendrils around her face brushing his. Her bones were like a bird's, he thought, and she was so slender he feared hurting her without of course meaning to.

He kissed Penny with an easy conscience, as Doc couldn't fairly lay claim to her. Chester knew the mine owner Mr. Theodore Calvert paid for her keep, and was expected to ask for her hand in marriage.

Chester looked into her eyes shining into his, and kissed her again without thinking on it, just as Doc walked in, fishing pole and bait pail in hand. Absorbed in their kiss, Chester and Penny took no notice of him.

Doc was surprised to feel a stab of real anger at Chester, as their frequent bickering usually elicited only mild irritation on Doc's part. _"Chester,"_ he said, and Chester and Penny both startled.

Chester could not recollect Doc ever looking at him like that, not even the time Doc realized his horse was missing, and Chester confessed he'd shot the horse, boiled the meat and fed it to Doc to keep him alive after Chester dug a bullet out of Doc on the prairie.

"Doc?" said Chester. "What's wrong?"

Doc's anger faded as he met Chester's soulful, artless gaze. Enchanting as a fragile spring flower, Penny was also known about town as a player. Fond of women as Chester was, and more so even than most men susceptible to pretty young women, Chester naturally couldn't help but kiss Penny.

"Well, you . . . ." Doc said. "Oh, never mind, Chester."

Penny moved to Doc and took his arm. "Doc," she said sweetly, "I invited Chester to come fishing with us. He told me how much he loves to go."

"He _did,_ did he," said Doc, glaring at Chester.

"Yes," said Penny. "You're not mad, are you, Doc?"

"Well, I'm not happy about it," said Doc.

"I best not go, then, maybe," said Chester. Woeful reproach filled his brown eyes as he looked at Doc. "I thought you an' me was fishin' partners, Doc."

"Wha— Why in thunder should _I_ feel guilty about this," said Doc. "I invited Penny on an outing, and you—you hounded in, Chester."

"Oh, _no,_ " said Penny. "Oh, Doc, please don't blame Chester. This is all my fault. Everyone says you two are friends. If I set you against each other, why, I'd feel terrible. I'd never forgive myself."

"Now, don't fret, Penny." Doc set his pole and pail on the floor, and put his arm around her. "You can't possibly bear blame. Sweet little woman like you? That's ridiculous."

"It most certainly is," said Chester. "Heavens, Miss Penny, we wouldn't think on findin' fault with you."

"You're both such gentlemen," said Penny. "I love you both; I simply can't help it." She lightly kissed Doc's face and giggled, and Doc's dander heated up at Chester again. She'd kissed Chester on the mouth, and there'd been nothing light about it. Chester was young, and more affectionate than Doc, which made Doc sour.

"You're still mad at me, Doc. I shouldn't oughter 'ave come." Chester thought Miss Penny's attentions were not worth having Doc truly riled at him, unlike Doc's habitual fussing and joshing.

"I didn't say I was mad at you," said Doc.

"But you are."

"No, I'm not," said Doc. "I can't take the luxury of tempering at you, Chester. I'd worry you'd . . . be stricken with melancholy."

"Ma Smalley told me about the creative things you do, Chester. Artistic people do tend to be quite sensitive," said Penny soberly.

" _Artistic,"_ said Doc.

"Well, yes," said Penny. "Anyone who plays the guitar and harmonica, makes up songs and sings, whittles carvings and braids lariats must be _very_ artistic, Doc."

Doc frowned quizzically at Chester, who blushed and smiled. "Ar- _tis-_ tic," he said, in wonder, and gave a soft little laugh. "I ain't much good at any of that."

"A lot of folks can't _do_ any of it," said Penny.

"Well, Chester," said Doc, "I'm looking at you in a whole new light."

"Then you won't mind too much, maybe, if I come along fishin', Doc?" said Chester.

"No, I don't mind," said Doc. "So long as you don't get amorous."

"Waal, I'll try not to," said Chester, picking up his fishing pole, pail of worms, and the picnic basket, "but I jest might not help maself. You know how I feel 'bout you, Doc."

Penny laughed. "You're funny, Chester."

"Chester's my reason for gettin' out of bed in the morning," said Doc, as they headed out into the sunshine. "I'd have very little to laugh about, if not for him."

"Yeah, I love you, too, Doc," said Chester.

As Doc, Chester and Penny rode in Doc's buggy to Rattlesnake Creek, Kitty fumed over whether the marshal had bedded Violet Darling the night before. An almost bodily painful jealousy battered her like debris in a whirlpool, and her heart knocked in her chest.

Unable to shed the tormenting thoughts and feelings, Kitty grew impatient with herself. She had since Matt first befriended her occasionally accepted another man's invitation to share a bed, or invited a man to her room.

Kitty's room visits with other men were no secret in Dodge. She mentioned them to Matt at times, or he let her know he knew about them, when the uncertain nature of her friendship with the marshal incited a quarrel.

Kitty was fairly sure that Matt rarely slept with other women, and when he did, it was only to satisfy his need if he was away from Kitty. As he'd often said, Matt preferred her to any woman.

Still, Kitty had to find out from Matt about Vi Darling, to whom few men could say no. Before she met Joshua Steele for lunch, Kitty would ask Matt if he'd bedded Vi last night, and if he wanted her again, more than he wanted Kitty. Whether she accepted a courtship with Joshua would depend on what—and how—Matt answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was grateful that the perpetually down-on-his-luck gambler known as Sad Odin Vaughn was in jail that day, as he required special care and distracted the marshal from the guilt pricking his gut over visiting Violet's room, and his own sadness and disquiet about Kitty and Joshua Steele.

A good two cuts above Kitty's other men friends, Steele was a rival to worry about. No older than Matt, Joshua was strong and handsome, bold yet not forceful, with a temperament and talk that appealed to women and impressed men.

Odin's soft, sorrowful voice invaded Matt's pondering. "Marshal," Odin called from the jail cell. _"Maarrrshalll."_

Poor Odin was a drunkard and chronic opium smoker, afflicted worse than the town drunk Louie Pheeters, as a melancholic cloud which cleared just a little at times engulfed Odin. He'd twice tried to kill himself by drinking bottles of laudanum. Even more pitiful, Odin was young, about Chester's age, while Louie was in his mid-fifties.

Matt had jailed Odin—out of his head with whiskey and opium—for shooting his gun at the night sky along the length of Front Street.

"Alright, Odin," said Matt. "I'm comin'." He always left the door to the jail open when Odin was locked up, as having it closed distressed him too much.

Matt put the shotgun he was cleaning on the table and rose from his chair. Cleaning the shotguns was Chester's job, which he usually neglected until prodded, and then he took a month of Sundays to clean every shotgun unless the marshal helped him.

As Matt turned toward the jail cells, the front door opened, and he smelled Kitty's flowery fragrance and heard the tap of her small shoes on the floor. In spite of Violet and Joshua Steele, things eased of a sudden—lightened and smoothed out— just from Kitty's presence. Matt felt at once surer, more sound in his head.

"Kitty," he said. He looked wistful to Kitty, his eyes a richer blue with the emotion. She knew he had no notion he looked that way, because if he did, he'd toughen his face and distance his eyes.

"Oh, Matt." Kitty moved to him impulsively and hugged him.

"Odin's in the jail," Matt whispered in her ear, rubbing her back a little.

Kitty stepped back from him, holding his hands. "Matt, we have to talk," she said.

"Alright. How about lunch at Delmonico's? I have to see to Odin now." Although Matt hadn't forgotten Kitty's lunch plan with Steele—there was no way the marshal _could_ forget—he hoped she'd break it and lunch with Matt instead.

"I'm dining with Joshua at Delmonico's, today. I have to talk to you, now," said Kitty. "Close the jail door and we'll keep our voices down."

"It troubles Odin when the door is closed."

Kitty sighed and flounced. "Matt, this is important. Can't you just turn 'im loose?"

"Not 'til Doc sees him," said the marshal. "To make sure his head is some clear, so he won't hurt himself or anyone else."

"I'll go for Doc," said Kitty.

"You can't. At least not now. Doc and Chester went fishing with Miss Penny Pierson. We're havin' a fish fry here tonight, remember?"

"Doc and Chester," said Kitty. "With Doc courtin' Penny, I'm surprised he let Chester tag along."

"I don't think Doc had anything to do with it," said Matt. "From what Chester said, it was Miss Penny's idea."

"It was," said Kitty. "Well, that isn't surprising. Sweet as Penny is on men, poor ole Doc hasn't a chance."

"I agree. There's no convincing Doc of that, though, so I'm not gonna try."

Kitty looked into the jail, where Sad Odin stood at the bars. "Hello, Odin," she said, smiling.

"Hello, Miss Kitty," Odin said mournfully. He was a small, neatly formed man who looked dapper despite years of excessive indulgence in whiskey, opium and whatever morphine he could get his hands on. His suit was old and ragged yet clean and pressed, and his tattered boots shined. His hair was gray, and his young, rather elfin face ravaged, with puffy dark circles round his sad gray eyes.

"I'm going to close this door a little while," said Kitty. "The marshal and I need to talk private."

"Kitty," said Matt.

"Oh, no, please, Miss Kitty," Odin pleaded. "Please don't do that to me."

"It's alright," Kitty soothed. "You just let me know what you need. What you want, Odin."

"Hot coffee with sugar and cream," said Odin. "And one of Chester's penny books. The one he was reading last night, with a Kiowa man smoking a long pipe on the cover."

"Maybe you should read a different story, Odin," said Matt. "Chester marked his place in that book; he hasn't finished it."

"Oh, let him read it, Matt," said Kitty. "A story with a long pipe can't hurt him any worse than he's already hurt. You pour the coffee, and I'll find the book."

While Kitty pulled Chester's stack of penny books from under the bed, Matt poured a cup of coffee, added a heaping spoon of brown sugar and a generous dollop of yellow cream, and stirred the steaming liquid. There was plenty of sugar and cream, as Matt and Chester, Doc and Kitty drank black unsweetened coffee, as did most men the marshal jailed. Chester used the sugar and cream after berry picking, and not much at that, as Matt liked plain berries.

At Kitty's suggestion, Odin removed his boots and tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and cozied under the blanket on the cell bunk, sipping coffee and reading. Kitty softly and silently closed the jail door, smiling at him all the while.

"I don't think Sad Odin would be sad anymore with a fine woman takin' care of 'im," said Matt.

"I think you're right," said Kitty. She poured two cups of coffee for Matt and herself. "He'd probably like Vi Darling. Most men do."

Matt tensed to keep from gulping as she handed him his cup. He dreaded talking about last night, and she was going to make him.

They sat at the table. Matt looked miserable, and she found herself feeling sorry for him. "Did you take her last night?" said Kitty. Her lovely blue eyes searched his face as she sipped her coffee.

Matt thumped his cup on the table. "Do you have to say it that way, Kitty?" he said. "That's . . . coarse." She waited calmly, unmoved by his scolding.

"Yes," said Matt, looking into her eyes.

"Do you like her better than me?"

"No, of course not, Kitty, I don't like her better than you. I just went to her room because . . . I wanted you."

"That's what I thought," said Kitty. "But I needed to hear you say it. I don't hold it against you, Matt. It wouldn't be fair."

"Well, _that's_ good to hear," said Matt. "What about Steele? Will you have lunch with me instead of him?"

Kitty's red brows crinkled as she thought on it. She'd looked forward to seeing Joshua's handsome face again, hearing his deep smooth voice, listening to him talk and talking to him. "Joshua's a good friend to have," said Kitty. "When you're busy or away, or have too much on your mind to bother with me."

"I never feel like that about you, Kitty. You're never a bother. I have you on my mind more than anyone. Or anything else."

"Yeah," said Kitty. "You still put that badge before me, though. Joshua doesn't wear a badge, and he can get young Dave to work the livery any time. You and I'd have more time to ourselves if you'd just write headquarters for a couple of deputies, Matt."

"Kitty, we've been _over_ this. I can't trust a couple of strangers to do the job right, and I won't deputize any man here in town, either. Chester's the only man I trust to work for me," said the marshal.

"I know, Matt," said Kitty. "That's why I'm having lunch with Joshua."

"You're not being fair, Kitty. You didn't like when I went to Violet's room."

"No," she said. "I didn't say I'd go to bed with Joshua."

"Will you?"

"I don't know, yet," Kitty said resolutely, meeting Matt's eyes. "If you can share someone else's bed, so can I."

" _Kitty."_ Matt smacked the table in frustration.

" _Shhh,"_ she said. "We'll distress Odin if we raise our voices."

"I _told_ you," said Matt, lowering his voice. "I only shared Violet's bed because I wanted you."

"Well, Matt, if I do go to bed with Joshua, it'll be for the same reason."

" _But I always want you."_

"Matt, your voice. I don't mean that way. I mean _you_ , your company. And not just for a beer and chat. I mean squiring me around town. Picnics and buggy rides and dances and sociables. Trips . . . maybe a riverboat ride. And . . . talking about _us_ , _our_ lives, and things that _matter_ in life, not just outlaws and men in jail, like poor Sad Odin, or my girls and patrons, or Chester. And . . . and holding my hand and putting your arm around me. _Yes,_ Matt. Even in public, like beaus do. And, telling me how much you—"

Kitty caught herself, and her hand flew to her mouth as she stared wide-eyed and a bit breathless at the marshal. She didn't recollect Matt ever telling her he loved her.

"Even if I could remember all that, Kitty," the marshal said dismally, "a U.S. marshal can't be a man about town. I'm sorry, but it just isn't possible."

"It is with Joshua," she said.

As Joshua and Kitty sat talking over coffee at Delmonico's, long after they finished lunch, Doc, Chester and Penny rode back to town from Rattlesnake Creek. Doc drove the buggy, with Penny between the two men, wrapped in her shawl.

Since Doc held the reins and needed his arms free, Penny nestled up to Chester and dozed. Feeling her small bones pressing against him made Chester think of a wren or sparrow, and he wondered if her frailness would wear him down if he courted her, came to love her, maybe. The care of such a woman might prove worrisome indeed. It was alright for Doc, who took care of folks natural as breathing, and was as good a nurse as a doctor.

Hearing a horse galloping close behind the buggy, Chester looked over his shoulder. The rider was the coal mine owner Theodore Calvert, Penny's beau.

"Who in tarnation is that tailin' us," said Doc. "They're almost under the wheels."

"Mr. Calvert," said Chester. "He looks riled, Doc."

"Yeah, well so am I," said Doc. "He's like to cause an accident, he don't back off." Calvert rode up beside the buggy on the side where Chester sat, and Doc reined in his horse.

Penny stirred herself. "Teddy," she said sleepily. "What're you doing out here."

"I was out to one of my mines," said Calvert. "Why are you riding with Doc and Chester?"

"We went fishing, honey," said Penny. "Ma Smalley fixed us a picnic lunch."

"What are you going to do with the fish, Penelope," said Calvert. "You don't cook."

"I'm gonna fry 'em up to the marshal's office for supper tonight," said Chester. "Me an' Doc and Mr. Dillon'll eat 'em; Sad Odin too if he's still in jail when the fish is done. Miss Kitty's invited, and Miss Penny of course. She caught two big trout and a catfish."

"Well, you're a chatty fellow," said Calvert testily.

"Don't be impolite, Teddy," said Penny.

"You were embracing Chester when I rode up," said Calvert. "I've a right to be surly."

"She warn't embracin' me. Miss Penny was jest leanin' on me whilst she took a lil nap. Don't scold her," said Chester. He did not consider Teddy Calvert a force to be reckoned with, despite the mine owner's wealth and position, as he was neither big or tall. Calvert had soft eyes, unruly curls, and looked younger than his thirty-nine years.

"Don't tell me how to talk to _my_ girl, Chester," said Calvert.

"Penelope, you're not to keep company with other men," Calvert went on. "I forbid it. You should know better. Climb down from that blamed buggy at once and ride to town with me."

"I'll do no such thing," said Penny, sweetly unruffled. "Doc and Chester will drop me off at Ma Smalley's, and I'm walking to the marshal's office suppertime for fried fish. You ride on along home, Teddy. Stop making a spectacle of yourself."

"You are not to dally with other men," Calvert desperately implored.

Doc squinted and blinked as he looked searchingly at Calvert's strained face. "Why don't you ride alongside us into town, Ted," said Doc. "You can visit Penny at Ma's. You don't wanna make Penny get down when she's tuckered from fishin' and settled comfortable here in the buggy, do you?"

"Well . . . ." Teddy's boyish features drooped as he yielded. "I suppose you and Chester will take good care of her, Doc."

"The best," said Doc.

"I'll wait for you at Ma's, Penny," said Calvert. "I'm going to ride ahead, give my mare a run."

"Alright, honey," said Penny. "I need to rest before I meet everyone to eat our fish. You can climb into bed and cuddle me, keep me warm while I nap."

She giggled at length like a trilling bird, wrinkling her little nose and looking from Calvert to Chester to Doc, who all appeared taken aback. Although Doc and Chester knew from town gossip that Penny was no lady, hearing those words from so dainty a woman was shocking.

"How can you be so common, Penelope," said Calvert, his face flushing.

"Oh, don't be stiff, Ted," said Penny. "It's no secret. All of Dodge knows I'm no pure maiden. Ma forbids it unless her boarders are married, though even she suspects what we do in my room." Penny giggled again.

" _Gracious,"_ Chester said quietly, his face cherry red, while Doc regarded Penny appraisingly. In spite of her gracefulness, the girl had the breeding of a saloon gal, and Doc found himself fortunate that he had scarce a shadow of a chance for a serious courtship, which on account of her charm, delicacy, and especially her affection for him, Doc might otherwise be tempted to embark on.

As for Chester, he calculated that Miss Penny was afflicted with wantonness, which made her unsuitable as a close lady friend, a wife let alone. Maybe that was why Calvert had yet to propose. Howsoever, Miss Penny was a little beauty, and kissing her about made Chester's toes curl. Keeping to mind that she was no scarlet woman like those living in the back street houses, and some who boarded at the Long Branch, Chester saw no harm in sparkin' Miss Penny now and then, so long as Mr. Calvert held off a betrothal.

Skittish from Calvert's rigid posture, his mare started prancing and blowing. "She wants her head," said Doc.

"She certainly does," said Calvert, tugging the reins as he glared at Penny. "But I'm determined not to give it to her."

"Not Penny," said Doc. "Your _mare._ She wants to run."

Penny screamed laughter, clinging to Chester's arm. "Oh, Teddy," she gasped. "You're simply _hilarious_."

"Go ahead and laugh," said Teddy. "You're not going to that fish fry at the jail tonight without me. Not with all those men."

Penny abruptly stopped laughing, her bright black eyes wide. _"Teddy,"_ she said. "You're not invited."

"You kin come if ya want, Mr. Calvert," said Chester. "We caught a mighty big pile a fish, and Miss Kitty's bringin' bread rolls and butter, and yams and roastin' ears from Delmonico's."

"Oh, joy," Doc grumped. "Why don't you invite all of Dodge while you're at it, Chester." He knew Calvert would permit no sweet talk or caresses with Penny at the marshal's office, and Doc was too concerned over Calvert's distress to take the liberty with Penny in front of him. The man looked haunted, with a pallor under his tan complexion.

Chester, Doc figured, would show no such scruples in the matter of Calvert and Penny. As Calvert hadn't proposed to her, to Chester's simple way of thinking, Penny was unattached. And Chester's fondness for pretty young women made him bold when he went sweet on a girl. At such times, he showed no qualms about sparkin' a woman in the presence of beaus far more formidable than Teddy Calvert.

Chester also was unlikely to spare Doc's feelings in the matter of Penny. Though Doc knew Chester wouldn't set out to trouble him, when a woman Chester liked gave him special attentions, he thought of nothing else. The fish fry Doc had pleasurably anticipated now seemed somewhat of a drab prospect.

"Well, you're not bein' neighborly to Mr. Calvert at all, Doc," said Chester.

"Oh, what the deuce," said Doc. "Come join us tonight if you're of a mind to, Ted."

"How sweet of you, Doc," said Penny. "Now, I'll have you and Chester _and_ my Teddy there."

"I will be there," said Teddy. "Count on it." He let the reins go slack, and with a jump and a whinny, his mare galloped toward town.

Doc chirruped to his horse, setting him off at a trot, and the buggy riders watched Calvert's mare race ahead of them, kicking up tufts of pale budding grass and rain softened dirt while Calvert leaned over her neck and clung to the pommel.

"Looks like she's runnin' away with him," said Doc.

"Teddy makes her nervous," said Penny, "because he feels so very keenly. That sort of thing affects horses."

"Might help 'im out if he felt a mite less keenly," said Doc, "if he wants to hold onto his senses."

"Yes . . . ." said Penny. "Teddy's the kind of man who needs a wife, not just a kept woman. If he ever comes round to asking for my hand, I'll be faithful to him all my days."

"Does he know that?" said Doc.

"He most surely does," said Penny. "I've promised him enough times. He says he can't trust me to be a good wife unless I stop keeping company with other men _before_ he proposes, and I won't do that. If Teddy loved me like he should, he'd ask me to marry him at once and have done with it. As long as I'm unmarried, I'll have as much fun with other men as I please."

Smiling, Chester moved his face close to Penny's. "Waal, now, that's only fair," he said. "A young woman not bound in marriage oughter enjoy herself."

" 'Specially with a nice young man like you, Chester?" Penny tittered, and Chester carefully wrapped his arm around her narrow shoulders, as she was like a butterfly who could take just the gentlest touch.

Penny linked her gloved fingers around his neck, gazing into his eyes. "You feel fine and strong," she murmured. "There's more to you than my poor Teddy." Chester kissed her, and she eagerly responded.

Doc leaned forward and slapped the reins on the horse's rump. _"Yaaahh!"_ Doc said fiercely. _"Yeeaaahh!"_ The buggy bounced as the horse gave a leap and broke into a gallop.

Penny squealed and clung to Chester, who grabbed the side of the buggy. _"Good heavens,"_ said Chester. _"Doc!"_

"Whoa, whoa," said Doc, pulling the horse to a walk.

"Doc, why'd you run the horse thataway with Miss Penny in the buggy," Chester demanded. "She mighta flew clean out if I hadn't held onto her."

"She would not have flown out," said Doc. "I'd not've run the horse if there'd been any danger."

" _Confound it, Doc. You shouldn't oughter done that,"_ said Chester.

"You just sit still and calm yourself, Chester," Doc ordered. "No harm came of it."

"I jest wisht I knew why you done it, is all." Chester folded his arms and hunched into his seat.

"Oh, hush up," said Doc. Chester gave Doc a hurt look and pouted.

"Oh dear," said Penny. "This is all my fault, because I kissed Chester."

"Now, don't start a blamin' yerself again, Miss Penny," said Chester. "Doc and me's growed up men; we're held to account for what happens betwixt us. _I'm_ the one kissed _you_ , 'sides."

"Yes, but I kissed back. I know it troubles you, Doc, but Chester's so nice and strong, and he has such sweet brown eyes, I just couldn't help myself," said Penny.

"Awww, now, Miss Penny," said Chester, blushing. "Why're you lookin' at me like that, Doc. I cain't wrap my head round you actin' like sech a grump."

"You're not to blame for anything, Penny," Doc said, a tad bitterly. He took the reins in one hand, and laid the other over Penny's folded hands. "A pleasant young woman like you?" said Doc. "Absurd. It's all Chester's fault."

"Oh, Doc," said Penny, pressing his hand between her hands.

Chester heaved a sigh and commenced a doleful tuneless humming. Penny held Doc's hand and patted it, and except for Chester's warbling, they were quiet the rest of the ride home.

As Doc's horse pulled the buggy up to Grimmick's livery, Joshua Steele was leaving Delmonico's with Kitty, who held his arm.

"I can't remember when last I had such an interesting long talk," said Kitty, as Joshua walked with her to the Long Branch. "Reminds me . . . there's a whole big adventurous world outside a saloon and Dodge City. I can think all sorts of things and feel all sorts of ways. I'm free. Our talk reminds me I've a right to be free, Joshua."

"Every woman does, Kitty," said Joshua. "There's just one thing I expect from my woman."

"What's that."

"I'm a one-woman man," said Joshua. "And I want any girl I keep company with to be a one-man woman."


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty looked at Joshua's intelligent brown face, into vital dark eyes gazing into hers. He had a look of ruggedness that appealed to her, though his skin was smooth except for the grooves at the corners of his eyes, and his features carved clean as a marble sculpture.

Whereas Matt made Kitty feel warm, safe and invigorated, and more than a little yet not fully happy, Joshua revived her spirits in a way as wide as the prairie and high as the clouds, and Kitty could easily love him.

At the same time, the thought of breaking her friendship with Matt, of hurting him, of losing him, caused a tightness akin to panic in Kitty's chest and throat. Kitty considered the marshal a part of who she was, despite her uncertainty over whether Matt held the same sentiment; and even if Joshua married her, she wondered if he'd fill the dark pit left by a life emptied of the intimacy she shared with Matt. Kitty doubted that any man could fill such a void.

"You love him, don't you, honey." Joshua's deep voice interrupted her thoughts in a comforting manner, with no startlement. "Marshal Dillon."

"Yes, I do," said Kitty.

"Wish I met you before he did," said Joshua. "I think you'd like me better than him if he come along after me."

Kitty smiled. She didn't know if Joshua's words were true or not, as she'd loved Matt from the first time she looked into his big sky-blue eyes.

Joshua put his arm around her. "It's alright, Kitty," he said, calling to her mind how Matt said it. "You're a beautiful woman. Everything about you," said Joshua reflectively. "I'm a one-woman man, but I'm also a man who don't give up easy. I'll court you a spell longer, if I ain't pestering you none. I know I got hardly a ghost of a chance, but could be you'll come to want me more than the marshal."

Much as she liked this man, Kitty could not imagine wanting him enough to lose Matt, and her forthrightness and sense of fair play prompted her to tell Joshua so. "I like you a lot, Joshua," she said, "and I'll be happy to spend more time with you, but Matt and I are _real_ good friends."

"You're honest, Kitty," said Joshua. "You have no wiles."

They stopped in front of the Long Branch batwings. Joshua kissed her, and a tremor rippled through Kitty. "Can I see your room?" he whispered in her ear.

Kitty wanted him at that moment, and was relieved she needed to rest a few hours before walking to the marshal's office for the fish fry at dinnertime. She had to stop by Delmonico's on the way and pick up the yams and roasted ears, bread rolls and lemonade. While she and Joshua ate lunch and talked, Kitty had hatched a plan to get Vi Darling to leave Matt alone.

"I'm meeting friends for dinner," said Kitty. "I need to rest awhile."

"Is the marshal one of 'em?"

"Yes. He is," said Kitty.

"Uh-huh," said Joshua, again sounding somewhat like Matt. "I'll see you soon, then, honey. We can have another long lunch and talk."

"Mm, maybe," Kitty said brightly. "I had a very nice time." Joshua nodded, tipped his hat, and held a batwing open for her to walk through. Kitty moved across the Long Branch floor to the stairs and her room without looking back, her thoughts absorbed in Matt and her plan for Vi.

Doc never rode anywhere without his bag, which he figured would come in handy when he looked Sad Odin over at the jail. Drunks always needed tonic and stomach and headache powders, and poor Odin was worse off than most, as he indulged in opium smoking to excess as well.

Doc walked beside Chester, who carried the fish and bait pails. Fish were abundant and biting as the creeks warmed after winter, and Doc, Chester and Penny had caught more fish than everyone invited could eat in one night. Doc had offered to carry the bait pails, but with a martyred air, Chester insisted on toting everything, and he was unusually quiet.

Although Doc could see Chester was hurt, Doc had made it clear how he felt about Chester sparkin' and kissing Penny in front of him. Doc wished Chester would grow a thick skin and brush things off, like Matt did. Chester's tender head necessitated patching up after a squabble, which in itself might prove troublesome.

"Ya know, Chester," said Doc, "you need to quit mopin' and get your wits about you. Cleaning and fryin' up fish is a mighty delicate operation."

"Oh, it isn't either," said Chester. "I been catchin' and cleanin' and fryin' 'em most since I was born. I could do it in ma sleep."

"Well, just a minute now," said Doc. "Did you stop to think that you and I alone will have to prepare that whole huge mess of fish by suppertime? We could take 'em to Delmonico's, but we don't like how they cook 'em."

"Delmonico's cook don't know nothin' 'bout fryin' fish," said Chester.

"That's a fact," said Doc. "Only dish Matt cooks is son-of-a-gun stew, and he don't take to fish guttin'. Kitty'll help if we ask her, but we know she'd rather not, so we won't ask. Miss Penny's a pampered kept woman, don't do work of any kind, and that Teddy fella sure won't help. That just leaves Odin, and he'd end by cuttin' himself, burning up the fish and maybe settin' the building afire."

"Heavens, Doc," said Chester. "I didn't think on all that at all. D'you calculate jest you 'an me kin gut and clean and fry so's it's ready in time?"

"Sure we can, we set our heads to it," said Doc. "But we have to work like partners, Chester, set aside our differences."

"I'll forgive and forget, Doc," said Chester. "Will you?"

"I already have, Chester," said Doc. "Let me take one of those pails, lighten your load, and that'll seal it." Chester handed over the pail and launched into another tuneless, wordless melody, perky this time.

Hot coffee, a tolerably comfortable bunk and blanket, and Chester's penny book had lifted Odin's spirits enough to leave jail without downing a bottle, or going to the opium den to smoke his brains into a soup. Chester found an empty sack, and Doc put a bottle of tonic with some stomach and headache powders in the sack, and Chester added the book and three other penny frontier melodramas he'd already read.

"We're havin' a fish fry for dinner, Odin," said Matt. "Miss Kitty and Miss Penny Pierson are comin'. You're welcome to stay here 'til it's ready and join us."

"I will, thanks, Marshal," said Odin. Doc and Chester sat at the table and gutted fish, while Matt sat to a game of checkers at the desk with Odin.

The door opened and Kitty came in, followed by Violet Darling. They carried a big basket between them, loaded with the yams, corn on the cob and rolls, a blueberry pie, lemonade jar, and plates and utensils from Delmonico's.

Forgetting in the shock of the moment to rise from his chair, Matt looked up from the checkerboard and gaped at the women. The marshal and Kitty had of course told Doc and Chester nothing about Matt sharing Violet's bed.

"No, don't stand up," said Kitty, as Doc and Chester pushed back their chairs. "I didn't think about the basket bein' so heavy, so I asked Vi to help me carry it. I thought the least we could do is have her stay for some fish."

"Nothin' I love better than fresh fried fish," said Vi.

Doc and Chester greeted the women, while Matt remained speechless.

"Matt," said Kitty. "Aren't you gonna say hello to me and Vi?" Matt gulped.

"Now, don't you fret, Matt, honey," said Vi. "Kitty and I had us a good talk, and she set me straight about you and her. She told me to put myself in her shoes, and think how I'd feel if I had a fine man like you, and she tried to steal 'im away. And I had to admit, I would not like that, not one bit. You're so handsome and sure and strong, Matt, I just gave in to wantin' you."

The marshal could think of nothing to say to all that. Doc and Chester and Odin were listening and watching, and Matt's face warmed with embarrassment.

"You know how affectionate Vi is, Matt," said Kitty. "How she likes taking care of men, seeing to their needs."

Chester's face flushed, and Doc said, "What's this about, Kitty."

Vi suddenly cackled. Doc's head jerked back and he stared at her.

"My goodness," Chester said quietly.

"So," said Kitty. "I told her what her heart wants is a husband. A man who has to have a lot of care and attention."

"I don't think I like where this is going, Kitty," said Matt, finding his voice as he realized the women had a real plan, one potentially fraught with problems. Kitty had never taunted him, she wasn't taunting him now, and knowing that made him feel more himself than he had since leaving Violet's bed the night before.

The marshal stood up. "Kitty, you and Violet sit here," he said. "I'll sit at the table, and Odin can sit on the bed, there."

Chester and Doc finished gutting the fish, deboning them and scraping the scales, and Chester cleaned the table and took the leavings out back to the trash barrel.

"Oh, I can provide for him, Matt," said Vi. "I'm real handy with a needle and thread, and Mrs. Brown needs a seamstress at her shop. I only took the Long Branch job on account of I'm sweet on the fellas, and I like a lot of lovin'. I won't want other men if I'm married."

Chester came back in the side door, and started mixing cornmeal with salt and pepper to bread the fish. "Miss Penny should be along right shortly," he said. "I 'spect she'll bring that Calvert feller."

"Calvert," said Kitty. "How'd he find out about our fish fry."

"It's a long story, Kitty," Doc sighed.

"I wanna hear who Violet's figurin' on marryin'," said Matt.

"I'll have to get a good look at him, first," said Vi. "To see if I like him sufficient. I never took much notice of him. He's kinda runty. Kitty says he has a fine face and neat form, and might just come from a noble line."

"You don't seriously think that, do you, Kitty?" said Matt.

"If you girls are speaking of who I think you are, it's a lunatic idea," said Doc. "He can barely keep body and soul together. He can't handle a wife."

"Who're ya talkin' 'bout, Doc," said Chester, leaning over the pan filled with fish in crackling hot lard.

"Don't put your face so close, Chester," said Doc. "It's popping."

"He wouldn't have to handle me, Doc," said Vi. "All I'd do is be gentle . . . and take care of 'im."

"Violet . . . . You don't understand," said Doc.

"I'd be _good_ for him, Doc," said Vi.

"He's a lucky man, whoever he is," said Odin. "I always thought you were prettier than a dream, Miss Violet."

Matt, Doc and Kitty felt sorry for Teddy Calvert when he arrived with Penny, who slighted him to talk with Chester and Doc. Caught up in the exhilaration of chatting with Penny, Chester didn't think of pitying Calvert, and took little notice of him. A moneyed man to Chester's thinking had no sound reason to straggle about proposing to a woman he was sweet on, and if Teddy lacked the sense to ask for Penny's hand, other men would spark her natural.

Matt and Kitty sat at the desk, and Doc, Chester and Penny at the table. On the end of the bed, Vi sat close beside Sad Odin, who looked dazed yet not the least bit sad. He held his plate in his lap, too overcome to take a bite. Calvert sat at the head of the bed and picked at his fish, his neat youthful features downcast.

"You do have the sweetest little face I ever did see, Odin," said Vi. "You look like a little sprite."

"You are like a queen, Miss Violet," Odin said gravely, a slight tremor in his soft-spoken, refined voice. "I . . . I feel I simply _must_ kiss you."

"You'll be doin' a heap more'n that, honey," said Vi, "once I get you to my room." Her deep-blue eyes for which she was named warmly sparkled and burned at the same time, and she let loose her cackling laughter, looking across the room at Kitty, who'd turned in her chair to watch as she ate.

Kitty's laughter, not as shrill, was just as hearty, and Penny covered her bow mouth with her napkin, her narrow shoulders shaking as her trilling giggle mingled with the chorus. Matt grinned, and Doc looked at the women like they'd gone mad.

"Gracious," Chester muttered around a mouthful of catfish, feeling his face turn hot, although he saw nothing out of the ordinary, as Miss Vi was a painted woman, expected to say bold things to men. Chester dug his teeth into an ear of corn, absently wondering what he'd do if Miss Vi said she'd take him to her room. Of course he hadn't the money to spend on that, not that he'd _never_ wasted his pay on just such.

"We'd best marry before we share a room, Miss Violet," said Odin firmly. "If I'm to make you respectable, it starts right here and now."

"Awww. You _are_ precious," said Vi. "We'll go see the parson and get hitched bright and early tomorrow morning!" I'll sift through my jewelry box tonight, figure what I'm gonna wear for my wedding ring."

"Well, Vi, Odin, congratulations," said Kitty.

"Wonders never cease," said Doc, shaking his head.

"It ain't sech a wonder, Doc," said Chester, his voice muffled around a bite of yam. "Why, Miss Vi is jest what Odin needs to take good care of 'im, and pull 'im out of the doldrums so's he won't get drunk and smoke opium no more."

"Yes, if marriage was that simple, Chester.

"You'd be just what any man _needs,_ Vi," said Doc.

"That's the truth, honey," said Vi, cackling more laughter.

Kitty put half a buttered roll in her mouth and said low, so only she and the marshal heard, "You can attest to that, Matt."

"A spot of pink color appeared under Matt's cheekbones. "This was your doin', Kitty," he said. "Violet and Odin."

"You can't talk a man and woman into lovin' each other," said Kitty. "As luck . . .fate . . . would have it, the seeds were already in their hearts. I just watered 'em."

Matt gazed at her. He didn't know what to say when Kitty talked like that. Unperturbed, she kept eating with her usual gusto.

"Marriage may not be simple, Doc, but asking for your woman's hand sure is," said Penny, glaring at Calvert. "Hard as living is for Odin, at least he's man enough to propose." Teddy gave her a rueful glance, then lowered his head with its brown curls over his plate, stabbing his fish.

Chewing, Kitty stared fixedly at the marshal. "Kitty," said Matt, fidgeting and tapping his fork on his plate.

The door opened, and Joshua Steele's livery night man, young Dave, stepped in. "Dave," said Matt.

"Marshal," said Dave. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," said Matt.

"Dave, did anything happen to Joshua?" said Kitty.

"No, ma'am, Miss Kitty," said Dave. "Joshua's alright."

Feeling a hot twinge of jealousy, Matt followed the young man out into the warm night. Matt thought if he was a lower breed of lawman, he'd wish something _had_ happened to Steele, though the marshal's conscience forbade him to imagine what manner of bad thing he'd want to befall the handsome livery owner.

Dave led Matt behind the marshal's office. "If I didn't know better, Dave," Matt joked, "I'd think you were takin' me back here to fight."

Dave laughed. "If Josh wasn't so civil, he might be waitin' for you back here," he said.

Matt frowned a little. "You know somethin' about that , do ya?" he said.

"Just what I saw," said Dave. "Marshal, I know it's none of my business, and me bein' just eighteen makes my meddling even more disrespectful, and goin' behind Josh's back when he give me a good job. My pa'll scold me fierce if he finds out what I'm tellin' you."

"You best tell me what you saw, Dave," said Matt.

"I was walkin' to the supplier's at the edge of town for some horse liniment," said Dave, "when I seen Josh and Miss Kitty kissin' out front of the Long Branch, and it wasn't no little peck. Josh told me he's gonna steal Miss Kitty from under your nose and marry her."

"Mm-hmm," said Matt. "Anything else?"

"No, sir," said Dave. "I'm shamed of myself, tellin' you, Marshal. I _never_ would've, only my pa and ma talk of how they see you escorting Miss Kitty about town sometimes, her on your arm lookin' happy, and you and her laughing and talking and all. Pa and ma always end saying how you and Miss Kitty make a fine couple, and that it'd be nice if you married up.

"I don't even know where I got the nerve to tell you so brazen, Marshal. I just couldn't shake off wantin' you to know," said Dave.

Matt looked down into the boy's troubled earnest eyes and smiled a little, patting his shoulder. "Alright, Dave," said the marshal. "You came to me direct and honest and told me what you figured needed sayin'. Nothin' wrong or shameful in that. I won't tell anyone what you said."

The young face sagged in relief. "Thanks, Marshal," said Dave. "I gotta get to the livery."

The twinge of jealousy in Matt's gut grew into a roiling knot as he stepped into the marshal's office through the side door. "Matt, what is it?" said Kitty, from her chair in front of the desk. "What'd Dave have to say."

Matt regarded her a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Kitty knew his mannerisms well, and this wasn't one of them. He seemed unaware that he was doing it. "Matt?" she said.

A determined, settled look came over his face, as though he'd made up his mind to something. He sat down across from Kitty and reached for her hand. "Can I spend the night with you?" he whispered.

Everyone had finished dinner and was ready for berry pie and coffee except Teddy Calvert, who'd scarcely eaten a bite. When Matt, Chester, Doc and Kitty talked it over later, they all agreed that if Vi hadn't suggested re-heating Teddy's dinner, he might have broken off his engagement to Penny instead of proposing to her that night.

"You can't stop eating on account of a woman, Mr. Calvert," said Vi. "You'll only feel worse if you do, and end up wasting away.

"No offense, honey," Vi said to Penny. "I just can't figure how you can spark Doc and Chester while your poor man sets there pining."

"Teddy knows what he needs to do," said Penny. "He's moping for just that reason. So you'll take pity on him, and he'll draw the attention of the whole room to himself."

"You're bein' too hard on him, Penny," said Kitty.

"Ladies. Please," Teddy entreated.

"Chester, honey," said Vi, "warm Mr. Calvert's food in the pan, will you?"

"Yes'm," Chester mumbled. Accustomed to obliging women, he rose at once to Vi's bidding, though he had no desire to do so. If Calvert let his food grow cold, he deserved to go without.

Thinking resentfully that he'd have to wait longer now for pie and coffee, Chester took the plate from Teddy's hands, set the pan on the stove, dumped the food in, including the corn cob and bread roll, and stirred everything together until it was steaming hot.

He handed the plate back to Calvert and said grudgingly, "You kin jest eat the fish, maybe. It has a salt-melty crunch, second time round."

"Thanks," said Calvert. He speared a large piece, put it in his mouth, chewed quickly and swallowed, then dropped his fork on the plate and made a loud gagging noise. He hawked, grabbing his throat, and Vi removed the plate from his lap as Doc jumped up.

"Fish bone?" said Doc.

" _Big,"_ Teddy choked. _"Stuck."_

" _Teddy!"_ Penny moved to go to him, and Doc put a staying hand on her arm.

"No," said Doc.

"Chester, there's a small forceps in my bag." Chester hurried to find the forceps, while Doc went to Calvert. Vi and Odin rose and stepped away from the bed.

"Open your mouth up wide as you can," said Doc. Gagging, choking and hawking, his eyes distended, Calvert opened his mouth, and Doc looked at his throat.

"Don't put your head back," said Doc. "It'll slide down and cut off your air. I see it. It's stuck up in the top of your throat." Doc took the forceps from Chester.

Six shadows obscured Doc's view of Calvert's mouth. _"Matt,"_ Doc snapped.

"Everybody back up," Matt ordered. "Give Doc room." Kitty put her arms around Penny, who was weeping.

"Don't swallow," Doc said to Calvert. Doc cautiously pinched the bone in the forceps, and plucked the bone, coated in blood, out of Calvert's throat. Chester thrust the basin under Calvert's chin as he coughed and spit up, sweating.

Penny stopped crying, found a cloth and soaked it from the water pitcher, and anxiously wiped Calvert's face and head. Doc handed him a cup of water, and he rinsed his mouth and spat some more in the basin.

"A little whiskey, Chester," said Doc, giving him the cup. Less than half full."

"My throat hurts, Doc," said Calvert.

"The whiskey'll cure it straightaway," said Chester.

"Gargle it first," said Doc.

Penny hugged Calvert as he sat on the bed, and kissed his forehead. He took her in his arms, moving her to his lap, and kissed her. "This is a hard land, Penelope," said Calvert. "So many people dying, so many ways. I don't want to die without taking you as my wife."

The next morning dawned warm and sunny, and Kitty walked smiling and twirling her parasol with a spring in her step to Steele's livery. Raking straw in the stable, Joshua stopped when he saw her. "Breathtaking," he said softly.

"Thank you," said Kitty.

He moved close and reached out for her, and she stepped back. "He's been givin' you lovin'," said Joshua, his voice thick with disappointment. "Dillon."

"I wanna be fair to you and Matt," said Kitty. "That's why I'm here. There's no room in my life for another man, Mr. Steele." She felt a sore tug in her heart as he winced at her use of his last name. "Matt made me see that," Kitty said. "He always does."

"Uh-huh," said Joshua, a little like Matt would say it, and Kitty felt another sore tug. "He's only paying you special attentions so I won't win you over, Kitty. You know . . . ." Joshua gazed over her shoulder through the stable doors at the sunlight. "Word around town is, Sad Odin Vaughan's marrying Vi Darling this morning. Odin ain't sad no more, not a bit of it, and he's clean sober, too. And Theodore Calvert's betrothed to Miss Penny Pierson.

"It's the season for weddings, Kitty," said Joshua. "Dillon's professing his love to you, supposed, but he ain't marrying you. He'll give you a heap of lovin' 'til he's sure your head's turned away from other men, then before you know it, it'll be like before I met you; you'll be wantin' again. Just so you know, Kitty. You're a beautiful woman with a powerful love in your heart to give a man, and I want you to know," said Steele.

"I do know," said Kitty, her smile gone. What she felt in her heart at his words just now wasn't love, but a chill that trickled through her. "Matt and I've been friends some years, and I love him more than any man alive, whether he marries me or not, whether he has a lot of time for me, or just a little."

"He won't," said Joshua, looking at her sympathetically. "Marry you. I would have, Kitty. And I would've stayed near to you as I could get and done things with you, every minute I wasn't working." He resumed raking the straw, and didn't look at her again. Feeling hot moisture in her eyes and a tightness in her throat, she turned from Steele and left the livery.

Kitty and her three men would rendezvous at the marshal's office and go to Delmonico's for breakfast. When she was by Matt and his smile warmed her and his eyes looked fondly into hers, when she heard his steady sensible voice and held his strong arm, while Chester insisted on walking beside her instead of Doc, and Doc fussed about it, then Kitty would feel safe and sure and happy again. She lifted her chin and the smile returned to her face. Kitty knew she was loved, which was all that mattered.


End file.
